


Cuddling HC's: The Arcana

by AugustStone



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: I dunno why I don't post these all together, it saves so much time! XD Cuddling HC's for the Arcana boyos~
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 113





	Cuddling HC's: The Arcana

💜 **Cuddling HC’s**

  * This boy loves his cuddles
  * Like, he’s a pro at them
  * He doesn't need an excuse to do it either
  * He’ll gather up cushions and furs and blankets and make a nest out of them
  * You’ll walk in and see him snuggled up in them and he beckons you over, wanting to share the warmth with you
  * He’s a _big_ snuggle bug in the winter like
  * He won’t get out of bed
  * He’ll hold you close and nuzzle into your neck or chest murmuring in his sleep, completely at peace
  * He’ll keep his arms around you, keeping you close to him for as long as he can, longer if you try to fight it
  * He calls you his “human-sized heater” to tease you, saying he just wants to be warm but we know this boy loves to be close to you don't let him lie



💘 **Cuddling HC’s**

  * This boy will never let you know how much he loves to cuddle
  * But like, you know, you can tell
  * His face and expressions are softer, he’s more relaxed and he even speaks to you in a gentle way, his eyes loving and sweet 
  * He likes to cuddle when he’s lonely, if you’ve been gone for a while or when he doesn't feel well as it brings him comfort to be close to you
  * He likes to run his hands up and down your arms, dragging his nails up them on occasion while he lies on his back, you nuzzled up to him
  * Melchoir and Mercedes join in on cuddle time, sometimes stealing away your attention which makes him grumpy
  * But you just smile and kiss his cheek, assuring him that your there for him
  * He will try to keep you in bed in the winter, not liking the cold at all, using you for your body heat to keep him warm



💖 **Cuddling HC’s**

  * **T O U C H**
  * This boy, he loves his cuddle sessions like
  * He will drop everything just for the **_promise_** of a cuddle 
  * He enjoys being close with you and the physical part of the relationship is just as important as everything else to him
  * This boy needs to touch and be touched, his hands wandering wherever you’ll let him, giving you little kisses up and down your neck
  * He doesn't mind what spoon he is so long as he gets to hold you in some way, but when he’s the big spoon you shall not escape
  * He wraps his long-ass limbs around you and keeps you locked against him, running his hands through your hair and whispering sweet nothings into your ear
  * You will be a blushing mess by the time he’s done with you and if he’s lucky his cuddling leads to …
  * Y’know other physical activities 



**🖤 Cuddling HC’s**

  * “ _You...you want to...what?_ ”
  * Honestly, this boy is scared to cuddle
  * He’s worried he’ll hurt you and physical intimacy isn’t something he’s used to just yet 
  * But he sees you and Inanna cuddling in bed one night and thinks “. _...that looks warm…”_
  * You invite him to join in and he hesitates but agrees, crawling into the bed with you and his pupper, Inanna giving him a reassuring snuffle to his palm
  * Once he’s used to the idea he likes to hold you, sometimes one arm, sometimes both never in a possessive way but in a gentle sort of way, just wanting you to be safe and warm and with him
  * He likes being the big spoon, it makes him feel like he’s protecting you which is just what he wants to do
  * He likes to gently massage your back once he’s comfortable, wanting to help you relax and fall into a restful sleep, sometimes even doing so until he himself falls asleep 
  * Likes to have Inanna in on cuddle sessions too




End file.
